Angry Birds Toons
|creator = Mikael Hed Lauri Konttori Mikko Pöllä |based_on = |voices = |opentheme = "Angry Birds Toons" | composer = |country = Finland |num_seasons = 3 |num_episodes = 104 |list_episodes = List of Angry Birds Toons episodes |producer = Søren Fleng (season 1) Pablo Jordi (seasons 2, 3) |company = Rovio Entertainment Toon City (episodes 13–40; 42; 44; 47–104) Atomic Cartoons (episodes 41; 43; 45–46) |distributor = Cake Entertainment (2015) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (home media) |network = Toons.TV, Pop Max, Pop (UK) |first_aired = 17 March 2013 |last_aired = 13 May 2016 | related= |website = http://www.toons.tv/ }} Angry Birds Toons is a Finnish animated TV series based on Rovio's video game franchise of the same name. This animated series follows the adventures of the telekinetic birds that are able to move objects with their minds as they guard their eggs against the telekinetic piggies who want to steal them for their king to eat, as well as adventures from within each group. Episodes have been released weekly. There was an introductory episode called "Meet the Flock" in 17 March 2013, which presented the names of the birds. The green pigs are identified by their role such as Corporal Pig, King Pig, or Chef Pig, with Minion Pig allocated to unnamed pigs. Dialogue is generally limited to vocalisations and sound effects similar to the game. As of July 2013, Angry Birds Toons episodes have been viewed more than one billion times. By December 2013, Angry Birds Toons episodes had been viewed over three billion times and by March 2014, episodes had been viewed four billion times.Angry Birds on G+. Retrieved 19 July 2014. Episodes Characters Birds * Red is the red, round bird, and leader of the flock. He is bossy, poor at stress and anger management, and is perhaps the most dedicated on protecting the Eggs from being captured by the Pigs. * Chuck is a yellow triangular-shaped bird who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly arrogant, narcissistic, dumb, and even possesses a hero complex at times, though he does have the flock's best interest at heart. * Bomb is a black bird with a "fuse" on top of his head and has the ability to cause explosions at will. Bomb is laid back and has an active imagination. He is somewhat of a glutton, as he has a much greater appetite than the other birds. * The Blues are a trio of blue birds who are mischievous and fun-loving, pulling pranks on both the Pigs and the Birds. They're the youngest in the flock. Their names are Jim, Jake, and Jay. * Matilda is a white female bird with rosy cheeks that serves as the Mother Hen of the group. A stereotypical hippie, she loves nature and always seeks peaceful solutions to problems, but loses her temper when things don't go as planned. She enjoys cooking, fine arts, and gardening. * Terence is a large red bird with a permanent grumpy appearance. He prefers to be silent, only growling to communicate, and rarely making eye contact (also doesn't blink). He normally moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. His immense weight and stonewall personality are comically worked into the episode plots. * Bubbles is a small, inflatable, orange bird that only makes appearance in the series' Halloween-themed episodes. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. He has a one-track mind on acquiring more candy. Pigs * Corporal Pig is a militaristic pig who wears a helmet with an ace of spades playing card. He reveres King Pig and likes to bully others and order the minion pigs around. According to his Angry Birds profile, he had accidentally glued his tin helmet to his scalp, though a couple of episodes show that it can be removed. * King Pig is a large pig with a crown on his head. He is gluttonous, lazy, stupid, and selfish. His ego is also very fragile, often behaving like a spoiled child when things don't go his way. A running gag in the show is that his palace is constantly being reduced to rubble by the various antics of both the birds and pigs. * Foreman Pig is a pig with a bright orange moustache and a blind eye who is in charge of the construction projects. He occasionally leads the charge for stealing the eggs when Corporal Pig isn't doing so. * Chef Pig is a pig with a chef hat and French moustache who cooks for the King and frequently helps with egg stealing. He is actually incredibly devious, and will act against even the other pigs, including the king, if it suits him. * Minion Pigs are the pigs who dutifully serve the King, although they would prefer to just have dumb fun. As a group, they're a competent and reliable work force, having constructed an entire city for their kind, in stark contrast to the tribal lifestyle of the birds. Production Rovio announced a TV series based on the Angry Birds video game series of 52 short episodes. The series was produced by Finnish animation studio Kombo, which Rovio bought in June 2011. "I am happy to say we are going to roll out a weekly animation series this year of short format content," said Nick Dorra, head of animation at Rovio. The series was made available worldwide on Angry Birds apps, selected video-on-demand services, and selected smart TVs. Home media Sony Pictures Home Entertainment is the DVD/Blu-ray distributor for the series. While the first season got a Blu-Ray release, later releases starting with season two were only available on DVD. * Angry Birds Toons: Season 1, Volume 1 (3 December 2013) * Angry Birds Toons: Season 1, Volume 2 (15 April 2014) * Angry Birds Toons: Season 2, Volume 1 (1 December 2015) * Angry Birds Toons: Season 2, Volume 2 (1 March 2016) * Angry Birds Toons: Season 3, Volume 1 (16 August 2016) * Angry Birds Toons: Season 3, Volume 2 (6 December 2016) Specials In 2011, Nickelodeon showed Angry Birds: Wreck the Halls, a Christmas special aired on 17 December 2011;Ramin Zahed. (19 December 2011) "Angry Birds Lands on Nicktoons". Animation Magazine. and Angry Birds Space, an animated prequel to the video game of the same name in March 2012.(21 March 2012) "Angry Birds Space Headed to Nicktoons". IGN.(21 March 2014) "Angry Bird Space Game". FREEWARE DOWNLOAD GAME. Spin-offs ''Piggy Tales'' On 11 April 2014, Rovio released a series titled Piggy Tales on their multi-platform broadcasting channel, ToonsTV, with the first episode called "Trampoline". The series show the minion pigs' life, with other exclusive characters to appear in various episodes, but no other pigs or birds were featured. The first two seasons used clay animation to depict the pigs as they appeared in most Angry Birds games, with the latter two seasons shifting to computer-generated imagery and focusing on the pigs as they appeared as in The Angry Birds Movie. ''Angry Birds Stella'' Based on the puzzle video game spin-off of the same name, the series is based around Stella, the pink bird, along with her friends Luca, Willow, Poppy and Dahlia, as they work their way against Gale, the former friend of Stella, that currently is the queen of the pigs in Golden Island. ''Angry Birds Blues'' Another spin-off series, titled Angry Birds Blues. The series shows The Blues' life, along with the Hatchlings, and is set between the events of The Angry Birds Movie and its upcoming sequel. It premiered on 10 March 2017 on Toons.TV. ''Angry Birds BirLd Cup'' In the summer of 2018, on the eve of the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia, Rovio announced a new series, titled Angry Birds BirLd Cup, which leverages a partnership with the UK soccer/association football team Everton FC, in which Premier League stars hold a special contest between two teams of children, representing Red and Chuck. The teams compete in special challenges to win the titular "Birld Cup", with the pigs keeping score. References External links * * Toons Category:2013 Finnish television series debuts Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Flash television shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s animated television series Category:2010s Finnish television series Category:Television series by Rovio Entertainment Category:KidsClick